


A Pleasant Surprise

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Black Paladin Week 2018, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Early in Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, Military Training, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro Week 2018, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Shiro finally activates his bayard after a restless night.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY VERY LAST BINGO CARD SPACE I NEEDED TO FILL! WOO! I'VE GOT A BLACKOUT! I just needed to do "[Coming Untouched](https://66.media.tumblr.com/33c09633a2a94cf2bafb6fba5c1d5760/tumblr_pipy9uKDhg1qh1cr6o1_540.png)" and it's oveeeeeeer! Guys I'm so happy and also this is a little something for [Shiro Week 2018/Black Paladin Week](https://blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com/) for the " **Day 7: Recycle Day** " which out of the [previous events](https://blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com/post/162363153858/prompts-and-dates-shiro-week-1-the-original) I went with " **Black Bayard** " eheheeheh. HOPE YALL LIKED THIS AND ANY THOUGHTS/COMMENTS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED! EEEEE!

 

*

Another restless evening on the castleship.

For once, Shiro takes off his paladin-armor and lies in bed. He flops his hands over his stomach uncomfortably, staring up frowning at the grey-tinged ceiling dimly flooded in Altean blue.

He's restless, already having done his military training regiment of countless push ups and sit ups, floor bends and wall squats and chin pulls, every ligament and tendon aching pleasantly. Keith is doubling down on his physical training too, as far as Shiro is aware, constantly interchanging the programmed fighting sequences on the castleship's sentries and expertly handling his sword-bayard—

_Keith is a whirlwind of color and velocity, his tee fluttering up and revealing a hip bone—_

Fuck. Shiro's cock twitches a little in his boxers, despite his stern dismissal to touch himself. Come on. He blows out air noisily between his lips, brows furrowing. Time to get some sleep.

Except the inside of his head whirls too, like Keith, and Shiro doesn't—

_Hunk's paladin-bedroom door cracks open for him. He hesitates, debating whether or not Shiro should keep walking toward the bridge as intended, before peering in curiously, silently. There's soft, wet slapping in the darkness and Hunk's tight breathing. He masturbates into his right hand, arching backwards on the cot when the tip of Hunk's dick spurts, his heels sinking down into the blankets—_

Shiro groans this time, running a hand in frustration over his mouth. He reaches idly for the surface of his bedstead, jolting upright and eyes widening as the black bayard activates, glowing violet.

It transforms, morphing and glowing brighter, and… …

Coran said that a paladin's bayard would take shape of whatever they desire. Not always weapons. Shiro hopes this is the case, as he picks up the humongous, phallic-shaped object. A dildo?

Really?

Shiro cradles it, pinching on the silicone-like, veiny flesh and examining it. Well, holy _shit_.

Maybe he's getting wishful but there appears to be suction-cups at the bottom of the dildo. Just because the situation already was _this_ far gone, Shiro tests the suction-cups. Once they're in place, he tries to shift and move the object around. Nothing. Not even a teeny bit of slippage.

But… how far gone is _he_?

"Fuck," he murmurs out, working down his boxers aggravated and freeing up his cock. A bubble of pre-cum trickles down Shiro's foreskin, as it eases away slowly, naturally from the dusky-colored head.

The lubricant from the packet in Shiro's bedstead drawer feels cold on his rim, as Shiro concentrates and takes deep, steadying breathes, shoving one of his organic fingers inside himself. He fingers himself open for a couple of minutes, adding another two fingers, getting used to the pressure and sensation. Prepping had been easier when Shiro had been sexually active. _Very_ active.

He eventually fucks himself on the large, violet-black dildo, hands and knees flattened to his cot. Shiro throws back his weight aggressively to the wall, grunting, loving the _fullness_ and arousal. His jaw clenches when one of the textured knobs on the dildo slams against his prostate.

Shiro's eyes flutter shut — _Adam, honey-sweet eyes and devoted to all of their relationship, pets over Shiro's muscular thighs as he drives their hips up together; Keith, crooked, brash smiles and looking for his home, gazes away red-faced when Shiro pulls off his bottoms; Hunk, miles of naked, dark brown skin, his chubby and soft belly lined with rosy-dark stretchmarks, comes all over himself, thunderously moaning while a wide-eyed Shiro stands uselessly outside Hunk's bedroom door_ — and oh god, it feels like the bayard-dildo thickens in girth, starting to vibrate at a high frequency.

It continues pulsating as Shiro releases a loud, humiliating whimper, thrusting backwards one more time before his ass meets the wall and he feels the rhythmic spend overtake him, boiling-hot in Shiro's gut.

Streaks of white, glossy fluid coat the grey-tinged sheets.

Fuck.

 *

 


End file.
